


The Last Piece of You

by Iplemons



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Gen, I cried a little writing this, I only proof read it twice so there might be mistakes feel free to tell me, I'm so sorry, M/M, Other, this is my first fic be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iplemons/pseuds/Iplemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has died in a car crash and the last thing Levi has of him is his voice on the answering machine and to deal with the aftermath of Erwin's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Piece of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The-lone-Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The-lone-Sky).



> Based on a picture the lovely the-lone-sky drew. 
> 
> http://the-lone-sky.tumblr.com/post/81436061647/the-lone-sky-modern-au-where-erwin-dies-in-a

**It’s been six months.**

 

And every night I watch the ceiling fan dance for hours before I can fall asleep. I lie in the middle of the mattress and reach to either side of me. The bed far too big for me to grab the edges, yet I grasp anyways. I reach far until my fingers strain in their joints, trying to hold onto something I’ll never grab.

 

And then I call you.

 

My body vibrating as I breathe, the reverberations make dialing your number difficult. But I could do it with my eyes closed if I had to, and sometimes my eyes cloud enough that I have to. The phone rings exactly seven times, seven agonizing times until I get your voice mail.

 

_“Hello, this is Erwin Smith. I’m currently unavailable, so leave me a message and I’ll call you back.”_

 

There’s a short beep as always and I leave a message.

 

“Hey…it’s me…. I’m still waiting for your call back asshole.”

 

I slam the phone down and I sigh shakily wiping my eyes again curling into a ball on the enormous mattress facing the wall. I keep wiping the tears from my eyes. Though I don’t know for what as there’s nothing to see here, nothing worth seeing.

 

At least not anymore.

 ~

I woke up late on Monday.

I didn’t need to get up early anymore.  I slid the covers aside not bothering to look at the other side of the bed; I knew I would find nothing. There’s no reason to even make the bed anymore. The mattress is too damned big even for the two of us…..I should haul that damn thing out to the curb one day and get something practical.

It’s a short walk to the bathroom as I step over your stuff. There’s some medicine bottles toothpaste all over the bathroom counter, there’s blonde hair in the sink and you left your comb out, again. How many times do I have to fucking tell you to put that thing away? You’re so fucking messy. I ought to just throw out everything you own and shave your head so you never have to use the damned comb again.

I step in something sticky as I walk past the hamper. There’s shirts splayed over the edge and all across the bathroom floor. You forgot to do your laundry again and I’m not doing it for you this time. I curse to myself. You’re such a mess.

I take off my clothing and take a long piss. I step in the shower to realize you’ve used up all my shampoo again. I hate it when you do that. I fucking hate it. I can’t shower today. It’s been a while since I have; you’re the one who keeps forgetting to go to the store!

I step out of the shower and put on a t-shirt and boxers that look half way clean. You’d left in a rush again today since you over-slept your alarm clock again. For somebody so important and who presents himself with such fineness you sure have a lot of fucking “adorable” quirks.

The kitchen is how you always leave it in the morning. Your paper is thrown to the side, your plate left with residue of eggs, over easy. And what looks like toast. I stare at an empty cup with a black rim around the inside and base of it. At least you remembered to make coffee.  You piece of shit.

The bills have piled up on my kitchen table.  I’m out of every dollar. When I’m stuck there’s only one thing I know how to do.

 

I call you.

 

Seven rings.

 

_“Hello, this is Erwin Smith. I’m currently unavailable, so leave me a message and I’ll call you back.”_

 

And then a beep.

 

“Hey fuck head, you need to pay your phone bill. I’m tired of covering it for you. Your half of the rent is due too. We’re about to be kicked out. Have you seen this place lately? It’s covered in shit. YOUR shit mainly, there’s flies that have laid eggs in the dishes you forgot to do. You’re such a fucking wreck right now!!! Why can’t you get it together!?!?!? WHY CAN’T YOU JUST MOVE ON!?!?”

 

I threw the phone at the couch. There was a beep as another phone on the counter buzzed notifying a message had just been left and that the inbox was full.

I picked it up with anger. 182 missed calls. You’d left your damn phone here. How the hell was I supposed to call you at work? How the hell….how the hell …were you going to call ME if something happened to you?

 

I never got that call from your phone. I’d gotten it from the stupid fucking ambulance as they raced you to the hospital.

_“There’s been an accident”_ the EMT said.

_“There’s nothing we can do”_ the doctor said.

_“I’m sorry for your loss”_ the nurse said.

But I never got to hear what you said.

 

The day was uneventful today. You didn’t come home from work today. That’s been happening a lot lately. The letters of condolences and the checks have stopped coming. I’m left alone to rot in your mess.

~

I wake up Tuesday.

I wake up and curse at your hair in the sink. I curse at your clothes in the hamper. I curse at shampoo, at newspaper, and eggs over easy. 

 

I look at the bills again. Overdue ,overdue ,overdue. Eviction ,Eviction ,Eviction.

 

And then I call you.

 

But there’s only one ring this time. And a strange monotonous feminine voice on the other end.

 

“I’m sorry the number you’ve called has been disconnected.”

 

I swallow hard. I clench my phone in my hand so tightly. I want it to shatter.

But instead I pick up yours from the counter. I throw it against the wall this time and only a small crack forms in the screen.

I take it in my hands again, holding mine as well. My eyes become cloudy as I take the phones back to the bedroom.

But I know the way back to our bedroom by heart, just like I know your number. I trip over your shit you left on our bedroom floor and throw your phone against the headboard. It lands on the empty mattress.

 

I climb onto the bed and hesitate to try your number again. Instead I open my phone and look at a text you’d sent me a while ago.

 

_“Levi, I had a lovely time at lunch today. Stop stressing yourself out. Just breathe. I’ll see you at home tonight. I love you.”_

 

I sit in silence for a moment after the message clicks and the phone returns to the missed call screen. I glance over at yours which no longer holds any information or memory of such things.

 

_“I had a lovely time at lunch today.”_

 

I reach into the drawer beside your side of the bed and pull out a small pistol.

 

_“Stop stressing yourself out.”_

 

I load it slowly my hands shaking.

 

_“Just breathe.”_

 

I open my mouth and stick the cold barrel in, the metallic taste strangely soothing.

 

_“I’ll see you at home tonight.”_

 

I close my eyes and think of you.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

 


End file.
